


Another Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Lives, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Snape had another friend? Meet Elizabeth Potter, the twin of the one and only James Potter. Read on their decisions, mistakes, friendships and maybe even love.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It was September 1st and we were almost late to the Hogwarts Express due to my one git if a twin brother, James Potter. "If you didn't take too much time getting ready, we would probably be there right now!" I complained.

"Well, it's not my fault Hogwarts will want to see this face, " James pointed to his face. "fresh." I rolled my eyes at my brother's antics. Yes, I had to grow up with this. But nevertheless, I still love him, no matter how proud and arrogant he will ever be. 

From appearance, you really tell we were twins. Although I am a brunette and my brother's hair is black, we both inherited the messy Potter hair and poor eyesight. I also have my father's and brother's hazel eyes. 

Unlike those pureblood bigots, we raised both in a Wizarding and muggle environment. We went to a muggle school and learn the basics. Math, Science, English, etc.

We had to hurry up to go to King's Cross and go to the platform. Why not just apparate there, or at least Floo? Well, apparently there is a Potter family tradition of going through the barrier and now they were late.

They were riding in their car from the manor. James kept on talking of his would-be adventures in Gryffindor with me. I wasn't sure if I would go to Gryffindor though. I just wasn't brave enough. 

Slytherin would be my bet. I was very ambitious after all. I was just worried about James's reaction of me being sorted in that house. You-Know-Who was in that house after all. I shrugged it off and tried not to think about it anymore.

After many minutes of James's chattering, we finally arrived at King's Cross. I loaded the trolley with my luggage and my barn owl named Artemis. They headed in between platforms nine and ten. Like always, James went first and rushed through the barriers. He was totally a Gryffindor.

Unlike James, I was too scared. I close my eyes and ran, which was probably stupid to do. I stopped when I heard people chatting. I opened my eyes and saw Platform 9 3/4 for the first time. It was truly amazing. There were many students showing off their badges, nervous first, and many parents waving goodbyes to their kids. Oh! I forgot about my parents.

I found my parents and James. James was apparently discussing with them on how often we would write again. "Liz! There you are. Please help me" he pleaded. "Do you actually want to write to them every day?"

"Well, how about twice a week?" I suggested. It didn't seem too much. I didn't seem to less either. James still groaned. "Seems fair enough." Mom said. Dad just nodded. 

"Well, I think we should go now." I said. I could not actually wait to go to Hogwarts. Learning is my thing you know. My brother and I kissed our parents goodbye and hopped onto the train. The train was so massive and it had many compartments. I looked behind me and my brother wasn't there anymore. 

I sighed and entered an empty compartment. I brought out a book called "Belby's Potions Alphabet". Like my father, I had an interest in potions, but unlike him, I want to pursue a career in it. Not a Potions Mistress though, maybe a Healer. 

I went on with reading my book until a redheaded girl knocked on my compartment's door pulling a black-haired boy's arm. " Come on, Sev!"

"Hello!" The redhead said. "May we please sit in here?" I nodded in response.

"I'm Lily, by the way. Lily Evans." She took out her hand.

"Elizabeth, but please call me Liz." I said, my hand shaking hers.

I turned to the black-haired boy and tried to get his name. Instead, Lily spoke for him. "This is my friend, Severus Snape. He just doesn't talk much." He just nodded, and I nodded back.

This guy, Severus, was examining my robes. On return, I examined his. It was really tattered and looked very old. I frowned. Not even the Weasleys have those kinds of robes. He was really quiet, but then I could tell that he was really smart.

Lily, on the other hand, was very energetic and outgoing. She really wanted to strike up a conversation. "What are you reading?" she asked. "I'm really just new to this magic thing, you know?"

Then, Severus nudged her and mouthed something. Lily made O shape with her mouth. I realized something. They must have I am one of those bigots. That's why Severus was examining my robes!

"Oh. I'm not one of those pureblood bigots. I'm fine with whatever blood status you are."

They nodded and began to talk. Severus was actually from a family that had a passion for potions, but he wanted to pursue a career in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

We were just a light conversation, talking about our family (which Severus was only uncomfortable on), our interest. Word by word, we were slowly becoming friends.

All of a sudden, my twit of a brother barged in with a boy. The boy had black hair and grey eyes, he looked like one those pureblood bigots, but he didn't behave that way. He just had this mischievous glint in his eyes, not the prim and proper socialites. 

"Liz! There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere." James exclaimed. 

"Wow. Was I the one who left the other twin behind without telling her?" I said sarcastically. James looked guilty and then said, "I'm so sorry, Liz. I was just so excited." I pretended to ignore his apology. He kneeled down on the floor repeatedly saying the same thing. Lily and Severus looked confused while I laughed. Sometimes, having a brother can be very amusing. 

"It's fine. I just wanted to see you beg for forgiveness."

James looked appalled and shook his head. The boy he was with cleared his throat as if James forgot something. "Oh, Liz. This Sirius. Sirius Black."

After hearing his last name, I eyed him suspiciously. It is highly unlikely for James to befriend those bigots, why him. 

Sirius seemed to read my mind and said, "No, no. I am not one of those pureblooded gits. In fact, I want to be the very first Black to be in Gryffindor! " He was actually confident with what he said. I can why James became friends with him. 

"Well, Liz. Since I introduced my friend, why don't you introduce yours?" James said obviously eyeing Lily.

"Well, this Severus Snape" my hand gesturing to Snape who nodded, "and this is Lily Evans." I gestured to her while she was giving a wave. 

"Well, I will see you all in the Gryffindor common room then!" James said.

Severus muttered something under his breath, something about a reckless lion. "What was that?" Sirius asked. 

"I said I wouldn't want to be an arrogant, reckless lion." I was shocked at Severus's choice of words. I mean, my whole family was in Gryffindor! With Lily's expression, I could tell he didn't usually act like this.

"Is that what you think? Would you rather be a Slytherin? All Slytherins are dark and prejudiced. They are also servants of You-Know-Who!" Sirius said.

Well, I mean James and Sirius are both kinda prejudiced against Slytherins. "Maybe," Severus said in response.

"Well, you should better prepare for your master, Snivellus!" surprisingly, it was James who said it. I can't believe James believes in this Slytherin prejudice. I was actually sick of this. They just met and the first thing they choose to do is fight. 

I pulled James and Sirius out of the compartment and l asked Sirius if I could talk to James in a bit. He nodded thinking it was probably important.

James and I went to a private place in the train, which was hard to find. I began to talk to him, "James! What is wrong with you?"

"I can't have you risk hanging out with a Slytherin."

"James, as much as love you protecting me, please don't be too prejudiced with Slytherins. Severus is not that bad."

"But everyone knows that all Slytherins are evil."

I was tired of our bickering. It was almost impossible to convince him that not all Slytherins are bad. "Well, if you're opinions are like that I can't see hang out at Hogwarts. I know will be a Slytherin." 

I left James alone without saying a word, just like he did earlier. 


	2. Chapter 2

I had to talk to Severus. Why did he say those words? I rushed to the compartment and found Severus reading a book and Lily telling random stories!

"Liz, you're back! Sev something to tell you." Lily said. "Right, Sev?"

"Uh, yes." Severus said nervously. "I am so sorry, Liz. It just came out of me."

I knew that wasn't the full story. "Lily, do you mind if I talk to Severus for a minute?"

Lily looked confused, but she agreed anyway. Severus and I went to the place where James and I talked earlier. "Severus, I know that is not the whole story. What happened there?"

"Well," he said softly "I was scared that you both might be in Gryffindor, I know I will be in Slytherin. I just can't stand being separated from my- my friends." He smiled at the word friends.

"Severus, I know you can be a great Slytherin. Let's not get an old rivalry get with the way of our friendship." I said to him.

Severus smiled and said, "Thank you, Liz."

"Well, thank you for sharing this with me, Severus." I said in return.

"Sev" he said. Was he talking himself? "Huh?"

"Call me Sev." he said. I smiled.

"Of course, Sev." I said. "Let's not leave Lily, shall we?"

We ran to our compartment with and there we saw a sleeping Lily. I sniggered. I looked at Severus and he nodded. We took out our wands and pointed it to Lily. "Aguamenti!" we both said.

Water came out of our wands and all the water went on Lily's face. After 5 seconds of spraying water onto her face, we finally stopped and her clothes were soaked.

"Sev! Liz!" she yelled. She took out her wand and we were ducking in the corner. What was she gonna do? She laughed and dried herself with magic. I am no seer, but I can tell she will be the best at Charms.

We all laughed and continued talking without any interruption. I bought some candy and shared some with my new friends. We happily bonded over candy (who wouldn't?), until the train made it a stop.

"We're probably there." I said. We went out of our compartment and saw many students going out of the train. We were following other first years and we saw a man who wasn't possibly a human. I mean, he was literally eight feet tall!

He told us to ride in boats by fours. In our boat was a brown-haired boy with amber eyes. The ride was pretty silent until we caught a view of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was, well, magical. The castle was just so big and majestic. Almost indescribable. We stared at it in awe. I can't wait to look at the inside.

We finally arrived at Hogwarts and the giant man introduced us to one Professor McGonagall. She led us is some type of entrance hall and gave us some sort of a speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor," James and Sirius gave a small cheer at this, "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," she said.*

People were nervously waiting. Some were fixing their hair, some were unwrinkling their robes. I was fidgeting my tie and gave Severus an assuring nod.

McGonagall told us to line up and she led us into the Great Hall. The ceiling was basically the sky outside. There were floating candles to light up the room. There four long tables for each house. Then, there was a table at the very front of the hall. There sat the greatest wizard since the founders themselves, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

There was also a stool with a hat sitting on top of it. When you closely at it, you could actually see a face. Then, the "mouth" of the hat began to move.

_"Many years ago_   
_during the Founders' time,_   
_they had made a hat_   
_that can surely rhyme._

_I am the hat they made,_   
_a hat that will sort thee_   
_into houses that_   
_will be your family._

_One of which was Gryffindor,_   
_the house if red and gold._   
_There you'll meet the brave,_   
_the courageous and the bold._

_Then, there is Hufflepuff_   
_the patient and the loyal._   
_The Hufflepuffs you'll meet_   
_will play fair and will toil._

_If consider yourselves wise,_   
_then you'll surely fit in Ravenclaw._   
_They're smart and witty enough_   
_that you'll look at them in awe._

_Finally, there is Slytherin,_   
_the most cunning house of all._   
_They will do everything they can,_   
_to not ensure their downfall._

_So come on now,_   
_and put me on._   
_So that I can place you_   
_where you truly belong!"_

Well, I was not expecting that. The other students clapped at the song. They carried on with the sorting with, "Abbott, Michael! ".

I wasn't paying attention that much until Lily's name was called. "Gryffindor!" the hat shout out after some time.

I frowned. Sev was right after all, but it didn't matter. I knew we were going to stay friends.

The sorting went and I didn't pay attention that much until I heard my name. "Potter, Elizabeth!". I went to the stool and put on the hat.

_Ah, a Potter but then, not like the others. Not wanting to be brave or daring. You're really intelligent, yet it's not that kind._

'Slytherin, please'

_It could be a possibility but not really._

'I want to be with Sev.'

_Loyalty is a Hufflepuff trait you know? But then, again it's not that not it. Well then, better be SLYTHERIN!_

The hat shouted out the last words and I went to the table with green and silver. James's face was dumbstruck and Sirius, who was already in Gryffindor, had a face of disgust. Unlike the other houses, Slytherin didn't cheer for a new house member, the just politely clapped.

James went after me and obviously went to Gryffindor. After a bunch of other first years,  
Sev was next and he was right, he did go to Slytherin. I followed the other Slytherins and politely clapped for him. He sat down beside me.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Beg the hat for Slytherin." he replied.

"Sev, I let the hat decide for me." I said. It wasn't a complete lie anyway. I didn't beg. I just requested.

Dumbledore gave a very strange speech which made me question his sanity. With the clap of his hand, the food appeared and we began to eat. For some reason why, Sev was amazed by the amount of food, but he just filled up half of his plate.

"Sev, are you sure that's enough?"

"Yeah," he replied, "at least it's more than what I eat at home."

I was concerned. It was barely enough for me. Even a four-year-old child can get more food than that! Didn't he get enough food at home?

I shouldn't ask him now. He was enjoying himself. Forgetting about that, I ate merrily with Sev who was usually looking at Lily at the Gryffindor table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my sorting song. Also, does anyone know any female Slytherins in Sev's year? Comment below!
> 
> *From Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone


	3. Chapter 3

After the feast, we went into the common room. The prefect who led had long blonde hair and he stood with pride as his prefect was shining. He must be a Malfoy. He gave us this ridiculous speech on how fights in the house should stay in the house, don't get caught for rule breaking, etcetera. 

This was truly awful. It was like we practiced this speech over and over again during the summer.

We went up to our dorms and I bid Sev a good night. Well, it appears that I was the only female Slytherin of my year. I actually liked it. I could perform a whole musical without anyone watching!

I gave myself a quick shower and went to sleep. I dreamt of what James told me a while ago. My adventures at Hogwarts without him.

* * *

I woke up very early since I had no one to wake me up. I took a shower and dressed up. It was actually official. I was in the Slytherin house. Were my parents disappointed? Were they going to disown me? 

They knew I was a Slytherin. I wrote to them yesterday. I was probably going to get a howler. I fixed my tie and went to the common room seeing Sev there sitting at the corner. 

"Good morning, Sev." I greeted him

"Morning." he said drowsily. 

"Merlin, Sev! What happened to you? Did you sleep at all?" 

"I am fine Liz. You don't to worry."

I could clearly tell that something was up. I grabbed him by the shoulder and said "Sev, you're my friend now. You can tell me everything. It's obvious that you are hiding something."

He stayed silent and look down at the floor. I glared at him, urging him to speak up. He sighed. "Fine." he said in deafeat.

I tried to listen to his every word. "I had a dream last night," he said. "My dad was beating up my mom for sending me here. It felt so real and I think it actually happened. It was all my fault."

I gasped. This was his home life? I almost feel guilty. I could say that my life was perfect, but his was far beyond that. Then, my mind came to realization. What if Sev was treated like this too? 

"I couldn't get my mind off it. I took a bath, changed and never slept."

"Does Lily know about this?"

He shook his head. "No, no. It would be too much for her."

I nodded respecting his decision, but still he couldn't just sit there and do nothing! I kind of feel bad for him.

I sat there with him talking about our subjects, how our classes going to be like.

In only a matter of minutes, the older students finally went out of the dorms and told us to gather.

We went to the Great Hall and heard the loud chattering of the first years of their first night here at Hogwarts. Like last night, Sev seemed to enjoy the food, but he ate less than last night if it was possible.

Our letters came in, too. Almost everyone received one. I noticed Sev didn't have one. I really must ask about his home life. Well, mine was from my parents. 

While reading the letter, I sighed in relief. I was glad my family didn't hate me for being in Slytherin. In fact, they were proud. They were proud that I made history in the Potter family, being the first Slytherin Potter. 

Sirius, however, wasn't so lucky. His parents gave him a howler which was so loud it was probably heard in muggle London. Many of my house mates were snickering at him, but Sirius ignored them and had a grin in his face. Did he actually want this? What is wrong with him? 

I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Lily talking to her new housemates. She seemed to be ignoring someone. I looked behind her and saw James pestering her.

What was it with James? I know he can be an annoying prick, but this just annoying, even for him. The next thing I knew, Lily was heading out the door and James scowling at Severus.

I tugged Sev's sleeve and went outside the Great Hall. I went to Lily who was just under the tree near the Black Lake. 

"Lily!" I called out. 

"Good morning, Liz!" 

Sev's face seemed to brightened up ever since seeing Lily. We talked on our experiences during the night and our timetables. 

We actually had almost all our class together. I think it's because of the house rivalry. Well, at least there was a benefit of it. 

We continued talking while walking to Transfiguration since it was our first class. 

"You know, my house isn't that bad." Lily said. "Well, except for Potter and his friends."

Sev raised an eyebrow while looking at me and I was confused myself. Lily saw our expression and said "Oh! Not you. Your brother. He just can't stop bothering me."

Sev's expression became sour and I faceplamed myself Of course it was my brother. "What did he do?" 

"Well, it's nothing really. He just gives me these cheesy compliments. They're awful."

"Well, that sounds like my brother." 

We had our first classes together and I absolutely think it was well, magical. As expected, my favorite class so far was Potions and Sev was really good at it. 

Although Hogwarts was fun and all, I have a feeling it wouldn't be always like that. 

* * *

It was dismissal and classes were finally done and Lily and I were under the same tree from earlier. Sev was in the bathroom, but it took so long. I was getting worried.

"Lily," I said to her, "I think we should find Sev."

She nodded with a worried look. We ran to the nearest boys' bathroom. We didn't know if we should go in or not. We knocked on the door and heard no answer. I tried to open it but it was locked. "Alohamora." Lily casted and then the door was unlocked.

We opened the door and saw no person there, except a boy covered in pink glitter.

"Sev?"

He wouldn't look at us, but we were sure it was him. "Sev?" I called out again.

He finally looked at us with tears on his face. "Sev, who did this?" I asked.

"Your brother." 

* * *

I have never been more angry in my life. I can't believe my brother would stoop this low. It was the first day of school! Why would he even do this?

I tried to get to him, but Lily restrained me. "Liz! No, don't do it!"

"Lily! I need to! Look at what he did to Severus! Would you let that slide?"

"No, I won't, but Liz, wouldn't go down to his level won't you?" I stopped for a second and thought about it. I know I was better than this, but no one deserved what they did to Sev, especially on the first day.

"There are better ways to do this you know."

Well, she was right on that one. I calmed down and face Lily. "Thanks. I was about to murder my brother today."

"No problem. That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

I walked back to the common room and found Sev. "Sev!" I rushed to him and gave a hug. I felt his body tense up so I pulled away quickly. He was used to hugging? Merlin, what kind of parents are they? 

"Uh, sorry." I said. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

He stayed silent. I glared at him once again. "Well, I was going to the bathroom. I didn't realize your brother was following me. He followed to the bathroom and casted Flipendo."

"So I tripped and then, Black and Pettigrew dumped some glitter on me. I didn't want to go out since I would me more humiliated. So I locked the door and you and Lily came."

"What about Lupin?"

"He wasn't there."

I nodded. "We're going to go to Professor McGonagall tomorrow."

"No! She is not going to believe me."

"Of course she is. She is one of the most trustworthy professors here at Hogwarts."

"No." He said firmly.

"Yes, you are. Whether you like or not."

* * *

I tried my best to sleep that day. I had many questions on Severus Snape. Didn't Sev trust adults?

I mean his father beats his mom. Should I be worried?

I had to try my best for Sev to tell people of what he is going through because if he doesn't I think he is going to end up like _them_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Do like it? Is it too rushed? Comment!


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally morning and it was day Sev and I was going to report my brother's bullying to McGonagall. I had to wait until the free period until I get to her though.

I noticed Sev being a bit more sulky today. Whenever my brother and his friends passed by, he sneered in their direction. I think he hates them already. I mean, I understand him, but James is still my brother.

I had to wait until the free period until I get to Professor McGonagall. I was basically pulling Severus's arm to get the office.

"I don't want to go in there" Severus whined.

"l know you don't want to, Sev, but, you need to."

Sev sighed and I successfully got him to McGonagall's office. We knocked on the door and opened the door. She raised an eyebrow at us.

I pushed Sev to the front, telling him to say the story. After Sev telling it, McGonagall didn't look shocked or angry. She just kept a straight face like this happened every day.

"Well," she said, "thank you for me this Mr. Snape. Five points to Slytherin."

We nodded and went out of the office. I felt that Sev had a lighter feeling on his chest. "Well, that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?"

He just mumbled and didn't say another word. I just took it as a yes.

* * *

"Only a detention?" I said. "They attacked a fellow first year and they only get a detention?" I was angry at McGonagall's punishment. It didn't even make sense. How do you get a week of detention? Cast an Unforgivable?

We were going to the tree we usually hang out to meet Lily. I continued on ranting on my brother and his friends. They called themselves the Marauders. Should every group have a name or is it just them?

"I told you it wouldn't work." Sev said.

"But it isn't fair!" I was throwing my arms around, almost hitting Sev.

"Liz, when was life fair," Sev said. Well, he had a point there.

We continued to walk. The newly proclaimed Marauders rushed past us, hitting Sev. They didn't say sorry or at least looked at him. They just acted like not happened.

"Get your greasy hands off my sister, Snivellus!" James yelled out. I frowned. I know James didn't act like this, what changed?

I helped Sev pick up his books. Sev had this sneer on his face he usually used on the Marauders. But, what unusual about it was that he directed it at me.

"Sev?" 

"You shouldn't have done that. It has gotten worse now."

"But, we needed to do it the right thing."

"You know, I am very convinced that you're not really my friend. You just going to drag me to their pranks, aren't you?"

"No, I am not. I am just trying to help you, Sev."

"I don't need help."

"You do need help. Everyone does. I was just being your friend."

"I don't think I want to be friends with someone pushy, _Potter_." he said my last name in venom.

My eyes were full of tears when I was hearing that. "Sev, I-" 

I couldn't make myself speak, so I did the most logical thing to do. I ran.

* * *

I didn't know what to do. I did not know the whole castle yet, so I went to the place where I was most comfortable, the library.

I tried to get to the potions section, finding books that I haven't read yet. While I was reading, I was sobbing quietly. I still couldn't believe it. Why would Sev say that?

I was sure he, Lily, and I would be the best of friends. Well, I guess that would never happen now. That's what I thought.

What I didn't know was that a person was awkwardly watching me cry. Gosh, that was embarrassing. He was a Ravenclaw who was writing an essay as an assignment. He had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Erm, are you okay?" he asked me. I wiped my tears and nodded. "Thanks for asking. I am Liz Potter, by the way." I took out my hand.

"Ben Fenwick." He shook my hand and smiled. He actually looked kind of shocked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?" I asked him. "You were nicer than the other Slytherins I've met."

"Well, I guess that I am not like any other Slytherins then."

There was are a really awkward pause after that. "Well, do you need any help? I actually quite adept at Potions."

"Actually, yeah. I need a foot-long essay on the Forgetfulness potions."

I grabbed the nearest chair, excited to share my knowledge on Potions. "So, the Valerian roots are for..."

* * *

I actually liked Ben's company. He was nice to talk to and he was really comfortable to be with. It wasn't that uncomfortable unlike a while ago. We laughed, we shared stories, we had a very good time. It reminds me of the time I had on the train with Severus and Lily. I widened my eyes in realization.

Oh, shoot, Lily! I totally forgot about her. "Ben," I called out. "I'm so sorry, but I need to visit a friend. Do you mind?"

Ben shook his head. "Not at all."

"You know, we can do this some time again. Maybe next 4 o'clock?" I suggested.

"Sure. See you." 

I left him while he was packing up his stuff. I wonder if Lily knows what happened between us and Sev- Severus.

* * *

**Severus' POV:**

I saw Liz run away. I couldn't believe I just said that. I was sure I didn't mean it but it sounded so genuine. After saying all those things, I knew I could never be her friend. I didn't deserve it.

Her eyes were already full of tears when she ran away. What did I do? I tried following her, but I had no idea where she was. While trying to look for her, I unfortunately, ran into Potter.

"Get out of the way, Potter." 

"I heard what you said to my sister. I knew she shouldn't be hanging out with greasy sniveling Slytherin like you."

"I know, Potter." I tried to get out, but once again Potter was in the way.

"I wasn't done talking to you, Snivellus." Potter said. "I didn't know what she saw in you. It was because of you she turned into a Slytherin. You may have turned her into a Slytherin, but I won't you turn her dark! She is a good person. She is helpful and very friendly. I won't let you ruin that. I can also save Evans while we are at it."

I drew his wand out, but it had been someone from the Marauders who casted the first spell. "Flipendo!"

I was knocked back into the same bathroom I was in yesterday. Potter locked the door from the outside, trapping Severus in there.

I didn't even try to fight back. I deserved this. I deserved this for hurting Liz. I deserved this for everything I have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Hope you will like Ben. Also, please check out my other fic, When Three Becomes Four.


	5. Chapter 5

I headed to Lily at the tree near the Black Lake. I wasn't actually sure if I should go there or not because Severus might be there. When I looked over the tree, I only saw Lily, no Severus.

I became worried. "Lily!" I called out. "Do you know where Severus is?" Lily shook her head. "Well, do you know about what happened?"

"Of course, I do. Your brother would keep his mouth shut."

"So, what should I do? Severus said he didn't want me to be his friend anymore." I looked down ashamed of myself. "I mean, I pushed him to do something he didn't want to do. Well, I guess it's kind of my fault I should have respected Severus' decision. But I didn't Now he was to suffer the consequences.

"It's not your fault, Liz. It's neither of yours. You did the right thing. You were right to report it to McGonagall." Lily said.

"But, what about Severus telling-" 

"I am sure Sev didn't mean that. You know, I think he actually trusts you more than me."

"Really?"

"I am sure of it. I actually think that Sev trusts you more than me. You earned his trust in under a day. I had to earn his trust for many months, and he was the one who approached me first!"

"But, what if he actually means it?" 

"You know, everyone has a flaw. One of Sev's biggest ones is that his mouth is faster than any other part of his body. He says stuff that he doesn't mean at all. He has done it before, not to me but to some other kids at the park we go to." 

"So, what you're saying is that Severus never really meant it?" I said.

"Yup!" Lily said. "As far as I could tell, Sev really likes you. He seems a little more comfortable with you, like yesterday in the train."

I sighed in relief. I liked Severus' company, even though he hides so many stuff from us, but I know he is a very good guy once you get to know him. What could Severus has been doing? 

I widened my eyes at that thought. I forgot all about his whereabouts. Something must have happened to him, especially since my brother knew about it. "Severus! We still need to find him." 

I was about to stand up and find him, but Lily held me down. "You know what, so should spend some time without him. I will find him. I can accompany him while you're away for a while."

"Sure." I wasn't sure if I should do this, but I can trust Lily. 

"But, who will stay with you? You don't have any dorm mates right?" 

"Well, I already met this guy at the library and he is actually really nice. So maybe I can hang out with him."

"Wait, a guy?" Lily giggled. I blushed at Lily. Why did she have to bring that up? I mean Severus is a guy and I have no problems about that. 

"Lily..." I was giving the glare I use on Severus.

"Fine. I'll go find Sev, but tell me about your little date." Lily winked at this.

I blushed even further. "Lily!"

* * *

The next day, I saw Ben once again in the library even though I was suppose to meet him next week. "Hi, Ben." I greeted.

"Hello, Liz."

"What are we gonna study now?"

"Well, I have Defence next."

"Great! I just had that a while ago."

We continued on with our week just like that. We also get to hang out in the halls, not just studying. The week has a very normal one. 

Lily gets attention from Slughorn. My brother and his friends gets up to their usual mischief and antics. But, one thing that was extremely weird was that I barely saw Severus and I don't even see him in the commom room! 

I didn't see him in the Great Hall and he wasn't with Lily. I didn't see him study, read or even eat. What if he didn't eat? He wasn't present at breakfast or dinner. How could he live like that? Seriously, food is life!

I looked over to Lily who also has this anxious face on her. Perhaps she didn't find Severus?

You know, the more I think about it, I had this strong feeling this had something to do with my brother. I just don't want to talk to him for a while. Maybe Lily can help.

After breakfast, I had to follow her. "Lily!" 

I called out. I had to call her a few more until her emerald green eyes met my hazel ones. "Where is Severus?" 

"I was just looking for him. I saw him last week, but he ran away."

"He should be eating, right? He would die if he wasn't eating this past week. So, where would you eat besides the Great Hall?"

We still didn't know the various parts of the castle as we were still first years, but we did know one place. "The kitchens!" Lily yelled out.

I knew about the kitchens, of course, but how would we get there? "Lily, do you even know how to get there?"

"Well, yeah I do." How did she know? She didn't seem the type to wander around the dungeons.

"Your brother invited me to have lunch with him. I only stayed there for minute so I know how to get in the kitchens." 

Well, that did sound like what James and Lily would do. "Oh." 

"Let's go!"

* * *

We got to the kitchens after many wrong turns. The house elves didn't mind us so I guess you could go in here. "Sev?" we both called out. 

We looked at every part of the kitchen before giving up until we heard a noise from the back. 

* * *

**Severus' POV:**

Yes, I am still alive. I was just avoiding Lily and Liz. It was better that way. They didn't seem to mind at all. I didn't know why I befriended her in the first place. Why would I deserve someone like her. After all I havs done, I don't deserve anything. 

One benefit of avoiding her is that Potter would lessen his tormenting. Kind of. 

I was trying to be silent the whole time. I would never be an extremely good student, just a mediocre one. So I would never be noticed. It was hard, especially for Potions, it just comes naturally for me. 

I always sat at the back of the class, unnoticed by everyone. Stayed in the dorm the whole time or in the kitchens to eat. 

Now, I was in the kitchen trying to eat silently. The Marauders came her a lot so I always stay at the back. I was just minding my own business until I heard two familiar voices. "Sev?" 

I tried to run away but I made a noise loud enough for them to hear it. I saw two pairs eyes staring at me. The hazel ones were filled with relief while the emerald ones were filled with rage. I already prepared myself for this. 

3...

2...

1...

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any recognizable characters, lines, etc. All belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.


End file.
